La carta de Ron
by fermonterob
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Romione. Situado en Las Reliquias de la Muerte (Momento perdido) Hermione encontró algo cuando Ron se marchó, algo que el escribió pero le pertenece a ella...


¡ **Hola!**

 **Obvio les traigo Romione, es un fic basado más en las películas que en los libros se me ocurrió en mi clase de francés comenzó con una pequeña idea pero creo que me extendí demasiado. Por supuesto es un momento perdido.**

 **Espero les guste y siéntanse libres de comentar si les gusta o si no.**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling

 ** **LA CARTA DE RON**.**

Y ahí estaba ella, parada afuera de la tienda sobre la nieve fresca que había cubierto el bosque la noche anterior, su frecuencia respiratoria había aumentado, sentía el frío viento colándose por las pequeñas rendijas de su suéter, recorriendo su cuello y espalda, el mismo frío viento que hacía bailar suavemente su cabello y que enfriaba su nariz y dedos.

Inmóvil. Tenia mil dudas, y cientos de preguntas, todas naciendo al mismo tiempo dentro de su cabeza y el corazón le latía hasta alcanzar el límite, sin poder articular una sola palabra, después de haber escuchado el relato más bonito en toda su vida: Ron, el desiluminador, su voz, bola de luz flotando, Ron de vuelta.

Ron. Su cuerpo permanecía erguido frente a ella pero la miraba temeroso, con esos ojos y gesto de preocupación y miedo que lo caracterizaban apretando los labios y arrugando un poco la frente, esperando a que ella dijera algo y dejará de verlo de esa forma suplicante tan rara en Hermione que lo hacía palidecer más. Acababa de relatar como es que había vuelto, de una manera honesta y sincera desde lo más profundo de su corazón, sin ocultar detalles, sin omitir hechos, cosa que seguramente habría hecho en otra situación para no mostrar sus vulnerables sentimientos.

En medio de ellos Harry, expectante. Él conocía los sentimientos de Hermione hacia Ron, sabía cuantas noches había llorado por el y que su corazón estaba totalmente derretido por las palabras que acababa de decirle su amigo pelirrojo aunque también apostaba que ella no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

Todos los pensamientos, sentimientos y sensaciones antes descritas ocurriendo dentro de esos tres cuerpos parecían durar horas y flotar dentro de ellos, pero en realidad solo habían pasado un par de segundos. Harry continuaba en medio de dos personas que parecían haber detenido el tiempo.

El ambiente que se había creado por el momento se rompió, sacando a Ron y a Harry de sus pensamientos cuando Hermione les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia la tienda. Dejando a sus amigos mirándose entre sí.

Ella entró a la tienda y se dirigió hacia la litera, corrió la cortina,respiró y comenzó a llorar. Por fin podía hacerlo, llorar de alivio y de paz, porque Ron estaba bien, era un idiota por haberse ido, pero al menos ahora era un idiota a salvo.

Le bastaron un par de minutos para calmarse, seco sus lagrimas y procedió a lo siguiente, se había prometido a ella misma que si volvía a ver a Ron lo iba a confrontar por lo que había encontrado un par de días antes. Tomó su almohada se distinguía de las otras porque la tela tenía flores, metió la mano en la funda, una manera demasiado muggle de esconder cosas —pensó— sacó un pequeño libro azul, lo abrió y tomo una hoja doblada en cuatro que se encontraba en el interior de este, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a recordar exactamente un par de día antes, cuando encontró...la carta de Ron:

*Flashback*

Habían salido con vida del ataque de la serpiente en el valle de Godric, entraron a la tienda hiperventilando y apoyándose en los pocos muebles que tenían, Hermione y Harry se miraron, definitivamente no era una Navidad igual a las anteriores en Hogwarts, en la madriguera con los Weasley o en el caso de Hermione con sus padres, hasta Harry por un momento creyó que las navidades con los Dursley habrían estado mejor que esa noche. No dijeron nada Harry salió de la tienda tomando la varita de su amiga que ella había tirado en la mesa y Hermione sobrentendió que haría su guardia así que se dirigió a la litera, se quitó su gorro y comenzó a desabrochar su abrigo el cual se quitó y colocó en la cama junto con su bolso de cuentas, se dio cuenta de que tenía una herida en la muñeca así que busco el díctamo en su bolso y cuando saco el frasco este cayó, rodando por el suelo hacía abajo de la cama , agradeció el hechizo irrompible que le había hecho al frasco, su varita la tenía Harry así que se agachó para sacar el frasco. Al introducir la mano y palpar sintió algo que claramente no era el frasco, lo tomo y lo saco.

Era un libro azul , un poco empolvado por los días que había estado ahí, jamás lo había visto antes, concluyó que tal vez estaba guardado en el cajón que pertenecía a Harry o Ron y que por los constantes cambios de lugar para acampar se había quedado por ahí tirado alguna vez que metieron o sacaron la tienda de su bolso. Comenzó a limpiar el polvo con la mano, la cubierta no tenía letras solo era de un azul claro por completo, le dio la vuelta al libro y leyó lo inesperado en letras doradas: Ronald Bilius Weasley Prewett.

— Es un diario—pensó al mismo tiempo en el que su corazón se aceleraba.

Lo soltó en la cama como si le quemara las manos y se puso de pie para examinar y analizar la situación. Ella no podía leerlo, era un diario privado. Amaba a Ron y estaba sufriendo por su ausencia pero no podía hacer eso. Se preguntaba que hacer mientras posaba los dedos índice y pulgar sobre su barbilla, después de dar un par de vueltas de un extremo a otro de ese pequeño espacio cerró los ojos y recordó el momento en el que Ron se había ido atravesado los hechizos de protección, la había empujado, la había dejado, había desaparecido, como ella había llorado tanto desde ese día y que tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver.

Así que era tiempo de la verdad, por fin podía darse cuenta si Ron alguna vez había sentido lo mismo de una vez por todas y si no era así ya podría dejar de llorar todas las noches como una tonta. Se decidió y se sentó rápidamente en la cama tomando el diario y abriéndolo rápidamente.

No, nada escrito en la primera página, ni en la segunda,ni en la tercera, ni en las consecutivas, lo abrió en una página al azar: nada, hojeo las últimas páginas: nada. No había rastro de la caligrafía de Ron, ni de nadie.

—Debí suponerlo. Ron jamás escribiría una página de diario, ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello— bufó y aventó el diario al piso.

—Idiota, seguramente fue un regalo, un muy mal regalo para alguien como él— se dijo así misma mientras se agachaba a recoger el diario.

Al tomar el libro para guardarlo en el cajón salió de él una hoja, estaba doblada en cuatro y claramente era una hoja que había sido arrancada de ese mismo diario

Dudó en abrirla —Seguramente es alguna babosada— pensó mientas sus dedos desdoblaban el papel.

Pero cuando comenzó a ver la hoja llena de las pequeñas letras de Ron su corazón se volvió a acelerar, por fin la desdobló por completo y comenzó a leer:

 _Hermione:_

 _No sé como empezar, bueno le pediré a Harry o hechizaré esta carta para que llegue a tus manos en caso de que algo me suceda, y si estás leyendo esto, es porque así fue_.

Hermione no podía soportar ese primer párrafo ya que lo asoció a cuando el partió y en su cabeza se le acumularon horribles pensamiento hacerca de cosas que podrían pasarle a Ron, no lo sabía, pero podría estar muerto. Apretó los ojos para dejar caer las primeras lágrimas. No supo de donde saco el valor para continuar leyendo.

 _Tu sabes que yo no soy un gran escritor, apenas puedo redactar mis tareas de encantamientos las cuales siempre necesitan que tú las corrijas. Pero te aseguro Hermione por mi honor, que todo lo que te diré es sincero._

 _Para comenzar quiero disculparme por la vez que te hice llorar en primera año, estaba confundido, ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque te admiraba! admiraba que fueras tan lista y la primera de la clase, yo quería serlo, te tenía envidia, sé que no suena bien pero es la verdad, no podía ser mejor que tú, por eso fui grosero y de no ser por ese troll jamás nos habríamos hecho amigos; ese día me sentía tan mal, por mi culpa casi mueres, pero cuando nos sonreíste a Harry y a mí después de que te salvamos fue como una gran taza de chocolate caliente en mi corazón aunque era muy pequeño y bobo (más) para reconocerlo, pero tenía 11 años ¿Quién a los 11 años no hace estupideces? Bueno tú, tal vez Harry o Neville... Ginny le envió en San Valentín ese patético enano-cupido a Harry a los once años, cielos creo que hacer estupideces viene de familia._

Hermione sonrió un poco al recordar ese episodio.

 _Recuerdo ese año, era nuestro primero año juntos, admiro lo valiente que fuiste cuando fuimos a buscar la piedra, eras tan pequeña, pero nunca fuiste ninguna niñita llorona, desde entonces supe que nos sacarías de los embrollos en los que tal vez nos meteríamos y cuando desperté después de que la reina del juego de ajedrez me atacó y te vi junto a mí supe que estarías con cada uno de nosotros hasta el final y nunca nos abandonarías, pero el momento que más recuerdo de primer año fue lo feliz que me sentí cuando nos reunimos con Harry después de que todo había pasado, tú estabas radiante y contenta, con una cinta dorada en tu cabello y Harry también estaba de maravilla. Siempre estuve rodeado de hermanos, sería mentira decir que alguna vez me sentí solo, pero a partir de ese momento supe lo que era tener verdaderos amigos, que aunque no fueran parte de mi familia, arriesgarían todo como si lo fueran y que yo también lo haría por ustedes._

 _También quiero disculparme por romper mi varita y no poder hacer pagar a Malfoy cuando te insultó en segundo año y por no estar ahí cuando esa asquerosa serpiente te petrificó, hubiera querido estar en tu lugar. Cuando te visitábamos en la enfermería Harry te llevaba flores y tomaba tu mano, lo cual yo sentía la necesidad de hacerlo también, pero era Ron Weasley, yo no hacía esas cosas (que estúpido nuevamente) a pesar de que Harry fue marginado y no le dieron el mínimo afecto durante toda su vida no temía mostrar sus sentimientos y ser gentil, en cambio yo que estuve rodeado de amor, de comidas y abrazos de mamá, de mi familia, de regalos de Navidad humildes pero que jamás me faltaron y aún así actuaba como un pequeño imbécil de 12 años aunque eso no quita lo preocupado que estaba por ti, ya que cuando comenzó el rumor de que el heredero de Slytherin exterminaría a los hijos de muggles escuché decir a alguien que yo al igual que varios de nuestros compañeros no tenía de que preocuparme puesto que soy "sangre pura" ¡Eso que importaba! ¡Yo no temía por mi, si no por ti! Pero aún no me daba cuenta de que mi corazón podía albergar algo más que solo tarta de melaza, Chudley Cannons y ranas de chocolate y aunque en vez de correr a abrazarte como lo hizo Harry y solo estreche tu mano cuando apareciste despetrificada en el gran comedor no tienes idea de lo feliz que estaba de verte curada Hermione. Pero volví a molestarte y a hacerte llorar cuando nos peleamos en tercer año por culpa de esa rata asquerosa, lo único que quería hacer Crookshanks era atraparlo, porque tu gato del demonio (lo siento, pero es escalofriante) sabía que Scabbers en realidad era un animago,pero ese año me lleve el premio al mayor imbécil por hacerte enojar de esa forma todo por defender a esta rata, aunque también recuerdo algo mejor que eso y fue el abrazo que me diste ese año, porque no fue un abrazo de Navidad o de cumpleaños, fue un abrazo en el que buscabas consuelo por lo que sucedía con Buckbeak y me elegiste para eso, por cierto muy mala elección porque yo (idiota nuevamente) solo me limité a darte unas palmaditas en la espalda como si fueras un pequeño puffskein, pero creo que realmente lo mejor de ese año fue el puñetazo que le pusiste a Malfoy, fuiste brillante hasta para romperle la nariz al hurón Hermione._

 _Creo que me voy a retractar de lo que dije sobre que en tercer año me lleve el premio al mayor imbécil, porque estoy equivocado, lo obtuve en cuarto curso estoy seguro. Por no darme cuenta de que tu eras la chica perfecta para ir al baile y querer buscar en otros lados lo que no iba a encontrar: alguien mejor que tú. Por pedírtelo hasta el final cuando la gárgola cejuda de Krum ya lo había hecho, te juro Hermione por lo poco que tengo que cuando te vi del brazo de ese...Trataba de engañarme a mí mismo de que no eras tú, repetía en mi mente: "no es Hermione Granger, no es Hermione Granger ¡no es Hermione!" Aunque lo único que me desconcentraba de mi autoengaño era que al mismo tiempo planeaba llegar a casa y destruir sus fotografías y todo lo que tuviera que ver con su maldito equipo búlgaro. Pero te veías tan hermosa que no podía pasármela con los ojos cerrados planeando la destrucción masiva de los objetos de mi antigua afición por el, no podía evitar verte, no sé de que tienda mágica o muggle sacaste ese vestido tan ¿lindo?, ¡si! esa es la palabra lindo, sé que nunca la uso o creo que jamás lo he hecho pero lo cierto es que parecías un ángel con esa cosa de maquillaje plateado en tus ojos lo recuerdo perfectamente, eras la chica más hermosa del baile y yo el tonto que pudo haber sido tu pareja, encima de todo... Otra vez te hice llorar, pero entiende que no podía controlar mis celos al verte con ese extranjero, enemigo y cejudo y malnacido ¡y mayor que tú! Esos celos querían encubrir el miedo que tenía de que él te gustara o de se propasara contigo o algo peor, que te fueras a seguirlo a Bulgaria, sé que mi mente viajo mucho pero ya te lo he dicho mil veces, mis inseguridades y miedos son más grandes que yo, perdón por eso y... Perdón por dejar que te hirieran en el ministerio en quinto año, por no protegerte, aunque ese año también demostraste lo valiente que eres y jamás tuviste miedo de Umbridge ni de nadie, te confesaré que ese verano, antes de comenzar quinto año y antes de que trajeran a Harry a Grimmauld Place_

"TRAJERAN a Harry a Grimmauld Place" Bañada en lágrimas Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ron escribió la carta en algún momento durante su estancia en la vieja casa de Sirius antes de irrumpir en el ministerio.

 _comencé a observarte más, te juro que yo no quería, pero inconscientemente lo hacía, también me ponía un poco nervioso con tu presencia y no sabia que estaba pasando si estaba tan acostumbrado a ti. Hasta que un día estábamos sacando la plaga de doxys de las cortinas y giré mi cabeza hacia dónde estabas riendo con Ginny, ambas estaban descalzas tú tenías un pequeño vestido azul que por tirantes tenía unos lazos (ese verano ha sido el más caluroso que recuerdo) te veías tan feliz y divertida con mi hermana, mientras ella sacudía la cortina y tu rociabas con doxycida a esas pequeñas cosas del demonio y la luz del sol entró por primera vez en muchos años a esta horrible casa y rebotó sobre tu rostro y tú cabello, los cuales se iluminaron con esa luz, me di cuenta de que eras hermosa y no solo hermosa por arreglarte para un baile, caí en cuenta de cada detalle de tu cara y descubrí el porque mi repentino nerviosismo e inquietud hacia ti, seguías riendo con la enana, sabíamos que Quien tú sabes ha vuelto, que había matado a Cedric y por poco a Harry y estábamos viviendo la tensión que había en la Orden, pero en ese momento parecíamos chicos normales, sin preocuparse porque un racista maniático obsesionado por la pureza de la sangre anda suelto y planea apoderarse del mundo mágico matando a nuestro mejor amigo. Pero te aseguro que grabé ese momento en mi memoria me sentí feliz con solo verte e imaginé que con ese recuerdo mi patronus sería mucho más poderoso y cuando estábamos en el departamento de misterios creyendo que moriríamos seleccioné ese recuerdo para morir pensando en el. Pero logramos salir de esa y el día que regresamos a casa y Harry dijo que nosotros teníamos algo porque luchar, pensé inmediatamente en luchar para poder volver a ver otro momento como aquel en el que reías tanto con Ginny, lo sé es algo muy cursi para que alguien como yo lo diga, incluso ese mismo año dijiste que tenía el rango emocional de una cucharita de té, creo que por primera vez, te equivocaste Hermione y yo también como siempre al no haberte dicho nada y preferir seguirte observando cuando tú no mirabas. Como cuando llegaste a la madriguera a pasar el verano antes de iniciar el sexto curso aunque todo comenzaba a ser sombrío después de que se confirmó su regreso, tu parecías tan pura y llena de luz en este ambiente gris y tenso, esa vez me di cuenta de que te habían salido más pecas en la nariz y de que tu cabello estaba cada vez más ordenado ya no lo tenías casi cubriendo tu rostro como en primer año, también noté por primera vez lo largas que tienes las pestañas y que tienes un lunar en los labios, lo noté el día que llegó Harry y tú tenías puesta tu pijama azul y pasta de dientes a un lado de tu boca. Ese día reímos demasiado sentados al rededor de uno de tus fuegos portátiles en mi habitación, reíamos en medio de una guerra que estaba a punto de estallar y no hablo de la guerra de Quien tú sabes y eso, si no entre la que tendríamos nosotros ese mismo año en el que cometí el peor error de mi vida el cual tiene nombre y apellido y por favor Hermione perdóname por eso también. Sé que te herí mucho cuando nuestra amistad se estropeó gracias a ella y a mi estupidez (nuevamente) y aunque me parta saber que ese maldito cejudo se atrevió a besarte, no era una razón para hacer lo que hice, después de todo fuiste al baile con el por mi culpa, pero eso no lo vi en ese momento, nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo pero yo no quería a Lavender, yo solo quería sentirme parte de alguien, Harry había besado a Cho y tú... ya sabes. Creí que después de eso jamás te fijarías en alguien como yo, hasta que comencé a notar lo dolida que estabas por lo que tuve con ella, me entristecía cada vez que te encontraba por el pasillo y me sacabas la vuelta o cuando ocurría algo y no podía contártelo o cuando no entendía la clase de Binns y no estabas para explicarme, en cambio estaba Lavender encima de mi todo el tiempo, cielos, te extrañaba tanto y estaba furioso cuando vi a McLaggen rondándote y supongo que él no sabía que tú y yo no nos hablábamos porque una noche lo encontré regresando a la sala común y me pregunto qué sucedía contigo "Granger no deja que la conozca bien uh?" " ¿Así es tu amiguita o se hace la difícil?" Lo siento Hermione pero mis puños estaban apretados y no tuve más remedio que lanzarle un mocomurciélago creo que nadie se enteró de eso. Nunca me había sentido tan lleno de ira ni cuando bailaste con la gárgola en cuarto,entré a mi habitación y me puse la pijama maldiciéndolo a él y a todo su árbol genealógico ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? ( yo también lo soy pero él me había superado) ¿Conocerte? ¿En verdad creía que podía conocerte? Ese presumido jamás iba a poder conocerte Hermione, tal vez podría llegar a saber cosas simples como que tu libro favorito es Hogwarts: Una historia o que tu materia favorita es Aritmancia y que haces campaña para la P.E.D.D.O. todos los sábados por la mañana ¡pero eso lo sabe todo el mundo! El jamás podría saber que lavas tus manos después de cada clase y que después de hacerlo usas una poción muggle que huele a coco, que desayunas solo un par de tostadas con mantequilla y un té de limón, que los pendientes que usas todo el tiempo desde primer año tienen forma de una flor, que siempre pides tu cerveza de mantequilla con jengibre, que tomas un baño por las mañana y otro por la noche, que casi todas tus pijamas son azules,que tus pies son diminutos, que aprietas los labios cuando estás muy concentrada y que odias que la gente se muerda las uñas, que la tarta de calabaza que hiciste ese verano con Ginny sabia asquerosa pero aún así Harry y yo la comimos, que estas dos horas diarias en la biblioteca antes de ir al gran comedor por un par de pasteles de nata que comes en la sala común mientras lees frente al fuego y que usabas un perfume de durazno hasta que yo te regalé uno diferente la Navidad anterior, que no te gusta el quidditch pero eres la primera que siempre estába en los partidos apoyándonos y gritando y que también usas una cosa en los labios que huele endemoniadamente bien, a moras, podría comerme esa cosa y es lo que olí aquella vez en la Amortentia de la clase de Slughorn, por supuesto es algo que jamás te habría mencionado. Pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que Cormac no había dicho eso porque tenía intención de conocer tus gustos y aficiones ¡Si no por qué quería explorar otros terrenos! ¿Cómo había podido ser tan inocente?, patee mi baúl hasta que me cansé y me senté a espera a Harry necesitaba de él y que me ayudara a aclarar mis ideas, entonces vi los chocolates de Romilda Vane para Harry en su cama, por supuesto que él no se enojaría si le tomaba unos cuantos, Harry no es de esos. Luego desperté en la enfermería al día siguiente._

 _De la mejor manera en la que alguien podría despertar, sujetabas mi mano, aunque aún no estoy muy seguro si fue realidad o fue solo un sueño, pero en seguida se acercó Madame Pomfrey y tú me soltaste. Hubiera querido estar siempre de esa forma para que sujetaras mi mano más seguido. Después de eso todo cambió nuestras caras ya no eran las mismas, parecía que habíamos envejecido 10 años de un día para otro cuando murió Dumbledore, verte tan triste y destrozada me hacía querer protegerte de todo lo que se avecinaba, me hubiera encantado encerrarte en tu habitación con todos los hechizos de protección conocidos, pero jamás lo hubieras permitido. Todo se oscureció más a partir de ese día, aunque en la boda de Bill y Fleur apareciste con ese vestido rojo y fue como si llenaras de color la vida gris de todos, discúlpame por verte y no decirte lo preciosa que te veías. Tus piernas son espectaculares, lo siento pero jamás te lo hubiera dicho en otras condiciones, créeme que mi vida ha estado llena de emociones, aventuras, familia y amigos que cualquier persona hubiera deseado tener, pero tú fuiste lo que hizo que esa vida estuviera completa, que existieran momentos hermosos, y que conociera ( y no parecerá que yo lo dije, pero te lo dijo con el corazón Hermione) el amor._

 _Gracias a ti no me hizo falta nada más Hermione, gracias por tanto y perdón por tan poco de lo que yo pude darte. Te aseguro que si tuviera otra oportunidad jamás, JAMÁS la desaprovecharía._

 _Ojalá esta carta nunca llegue a tus manos porque no quiero morir claro, no quiero morir sin antes poder decirte todo lo que he escrito personalmente y ojalá me atreva a hacerlo antes de que algo me pase._

 _Te Amo Hermione._

 _Con toda mi sinceridad nunca antes vista por nadie._

 _Ron Weasley._

Hermione se llevó las manos al rostro y lloró como nunca lo había hecho, porque no sabía si sentirse alegre de que Ron había abierto su corazón por fin, algo de lo que jamás lo creyó capaz o triste porque no sabía si volverían a verse algún día. Tampoco creía que el insensible Ronald Weasley que ella conocía hubiera escrito aquello. Leyó la carta tres veces más hasta que la venció el sueño.

*Finaliza el Flashback*

Hermione no quiso leer la carta nuevamente, tenía que tener su mente despejada para confrontar a Ron.

Corrió la cortina y en ese preciso momento Ron estaba parado frente a la mesa sacando algunas cosas de su mochila y dejándolas sobre esta.

El se asustó al verla y comenzó a balbucear pero no logro articular alguna palabra. Tal vez creía que ella le gritaría nuevamente.

—Tra tratratatraje provisiones—logró decir Ron.

—Ya veo—dijo Hermione acercándose con las manos en la espalda, observando lo que había en la mesa.

—Mantequilla de maní— ella pronunció esto ligeramente alegre.

—Es tu favorita— fue la respuesta de Ron con los ojos clavados en el piso.

—¿Puedo?— preguntó ella sosteniendo el frasco.

—Es tuya— contestó temeroso el pelirrojo.

Hermione abrió el frasco y metió un dedo en el para posteriormente llevarlo a su boca y cerrar los ojos al probarlo.

—Mmmm Tenía tanto tiempo— aún con los ojos cerrados ella saboreaba lo que su amigo había traído.

Ron solo la observó un poco más relajado y en el fondo estaba feliz de que ella reaccionara así, pero aún seguía preocupado por las consecuencias que tendría el haberse ido.

— Ron ¿puedo hablarte?— Hermione preguntó cerrando el frasco.

—Claro, lo que quieras— contestó el enseguida.

Hermione no pensaba ser muy ceremoniosa, esta vez seguirá sus impulsos, así que saco la carta de su bolsillo y la puso sobre la mesa.

— Encontré esto. Te pertenece.— soltó Hermione cruzando los brazos y poniendo la carta sobre la mesa.

Ron la vió y se le subieron los colores al rostro, que ahora era igual que su cabello. Observó el papel doblado en cuatro por unos segundos y volteó decidido a ver a Hermione.

—No, te pertenece a ti. Me encargué de dejarla en algún lugar donde pudieras encontrarla en caso de que algo me sucediera, sé que al principio de la carta puse que la hechizaría, pero no encontré el encantamiento adecuado para hacerlo. La dejé por ahí para que tú la vieras en caso de que muriera y no hubiera podido decirte nada antes— finalizó Ron demasiado tranquilo.

—Tu emm ¿planeabas decírmelo?— pregunto Hermione titubeando con su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Ron asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y con la mirada clavada en el piso

— Lo sé, soy un cobarde—

Hermione no había estado tan feliz en mucho tiempo, pero procuró no exteriorizarlo. Así que ella también clavo la mirada en el piso.

— Pero...— habló Ron, lo que hizo que ella lo mirase.

—En la carta dije que si la vida me diera otra oportunidad jamás la desperdiciaría y el que me haya ido es como si hubiera muerto porque créeme que así se siente estar alejado de ti. Y ahora que he regresado es como volver a nacer. Esta es mi oportunidad ahora—había dicho todo eso con la cabeza agachada pero al finalizar la levantó para para pronunciar:

"Te amo Hermione y discúlpame por ser un idiota". Fijando sus ojos azules en el rostro de su mejor amiga.

Ella no sabía que se podía sentir tanta dicha en medio de una guerra y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir al escuchar lo que había soñado tantas veces.

—Lo siento, no quise hacerte llorar de nuevo, no tienes que sentir lástima por mí si no quieres estar conmigo yo solo creí que debí decirte lo que sentía y... Bueno no importa— diciendo esto se dio la vuelta para salir de la tienda pero Hermione lo detuvo apenas pellizcando su camisa.

— Si importa. No te vayas— pronunció Hermione mirando fijamente el mar de sus ojos mientras se abrazaba a él.

—Nunca has sido ninguna mala elección para abrazar—el recordó lo que había puesto en la carta respecto al abrazo en tercer grado y decidió no cometer de nuevo el error de darle solo palmaditas en la espalda. La abrazo también por la cintura, sumergiendo su cara entre su cuello y su clavícula y aspirando su perfume, seguía siendo el mismo que le había regalado.

No sabía que un abrazo podría sentirse también y que podía hacer que en un segundo todos sus miedo, inseguridades y dudas se esfumaran. En cambio para Hermione ese abrazo estaba reparando las grietas que había en su corazón, era algo intenso y puro para ambos.

Ella levantó la cara para quedar a la altura de su oreja—También te amo Ron, desde hace más de lo que puedo recordar— al escuchar esas palabras tan de cerca, el pelirrojo sintió que todo había valido la pena y que a pesar de haberse ido y sentirse muerto en vida, ahora se sentía más vivo que nunca.

Completo.

Y Parte de alguien.

•FINAL ALTERNATIVO: Puede continuar en la línea anterior y "respetar el canon" o seguir por aquí.•

Ron separó a Hermione de su pecho tomándola por los hombros y la observó, tenía ojeras y los ojos irritados por tanto llorar, su piel estaba más pálida de lo que ya era lo cual hacía que sus pecas resaltarán más, sus labios estaban agrietados, no quedaba nada de esos brillantes labios con olor a moras, su cabello estaba desordenado igual que en primer año, sintió los hombros que tenía bajo sus manos. Hermione siempre había sido delgada pero ahora estaba esquelética, al igual que Harry ya que desde que comenzaron a acampar no comían casi nada, aunque el se había repuesto cuando se fue, sus amigos seguían sin comer bien y habían perdido varios kilos. Sintió de pronto una gran tristeza de verla así, pero estaba decidió a que nada estropeara ese momento.

—Tienes que comer algo Hermione. Te ves...

—Horrible lo sé— contestó ella tapándose la cara con las manos.

—Claro que no— dijo Ron sonriendo de lado y retirando las manos de Hermione de su cara.

—Me preocupa que enfermes por no alimentarte, tú siempre serás hermosa, no importa el tiempo o las circunstancias—

Habiendo dicho esto, el pelirrojo la tomó de la mano y se la besó.

Ella estaba temblando por la nueva actitud de Ron que demostraba que cada palabra que había dicho y escrito era verdadera. El amor lo había cambiado y le sentaba el cambio.

—Vamos— dijo el tirando suavemente de su mano.

—Tengo algo para ti— lo detuvo Hermione. —No es que sea la gran cosa pero lo mencionaste en tu carta así que, bueno, pensé que si algún día te volvía a ver, te daría esto...— ella sacó de su suéter el bálsamo olor a moras que usaba en los labios, antes de que estuviera tan deprimida como para cuidar su aspecto.

— No es que lo uses, pero mencionaste que te gustaba su olor incluso que podrías comerlo, así que ya puedes olerlo cuando quieras— finalizó extendiendo la mano con el objeto en ella para que Ron lo tomara, lo cual hizo y titubeando se acercó nuevamente a Hermione.

— Me gusta ese olor pero el que estuviera en tus labios, es lo que hacía que me volviera loco— mencionó eso destapando lo que ella acababa de entregarle, lo levantó y dirigió su mano hacia la boca de ella.

—¿Puedo?— preguntó el chico nervioso y con la misma mirada preocupada de siempre.

Hermione estaba igual, pero asintió con la cabeza.

La mano de Ron tembló al poner el bálsamo sobre los labios de la chica.

— Creo que quedó bien— mencionó el tratando de romper con la tensión y sonriendo de lado. Hermione le sonrió de vuelta.

El se acercó un poco más para oler sus labios —Excelente. Y si podría comerlo, y perdóname, pero eh solo si, tú lo tienes puesto— dicho esto Ron se acercó a Hermione y tomando su cara la besó tan lento y delicado como lo había hecho ella al elevar la pluma en primer año, les llevó años decirse lo que sentían pero con ese beso resumieron todas las palabras.

Cuando se separaron por qué la falta de aire les impedía continuar pegaron sus frentes.

— Creo que tendré que volver a usarlo más seguido, como antes— dijo Hermione sonriendo.

—Pero antes no me atrevía hacer esto— contestó Ron depositando un rápido beso en los labios de ella.

Ambos rieron discretamente. Con sus frentes en contacto y sus manos entrelazadas, en la entrada de la tienda Harry quien había sido testigo de aquel momento y que después de mucho, mucho tiempo se había sentido dichoso.

Aunque esperaría a que sus amigos fueran los que le dieran la noticia. Cerró la tienda y regreso a sentarse pa contemplar la nieve, con una sonrisa bajo su cabello negro y ojos verdes.

 **Espero que no les haya aburrido y lo siento por poner los letreros de inicio y final del Flashback pero no sabía si estaba muy claro que eso es lo que era esa parte. Espero poder redactar pronto sin tener que utilizarlos.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
